A smart watch is a new-type terminal device. An intelligent system is embedded in a smart watch such that an up-to-date information technology (IT) is combined with conventional watch functions. The smart watch may display caller identification information, news and a weather report by connecting to the Internet by means of a user terminal (such as a smartphone) or a home network, and further, calls, short message service (SMS) messages, electronic mails (e-mails), photos, music, and the like on the user terminal may be synchronized into the smart watch. Smart watches have characteristics such as portability, easy use, and abundant functions, and are well adored by users.
A display of a smart watch is a key component. At present, displays of most smart watches are active matrix/organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) displays. An AMOLED display of the smart watch needs to be woken up every minute to update time when a smart watch is in a standby state. Consequently, power consumption of the smart watch is increased to some degree, and standby time of the smart watch is reduced. In addition, if battery power of a smart watch is thoroughly consumed, an AMOLED display of the smart watch cannot display time. Consequently, a watch function of displaying time by the smart watch is disabled.